Vehicles are equipped with various types of communication devices that perform and facilitate various functions. In particular, RF is commonly employed to communicate between devices. For example, a remote keyless entry (RKE) system, which allows one to remotely lock and unlock automobile doors, employs RF communication. When a button is pushed on the remote key or keyfob, the remote transmits a coded signal to a receiver unit in the vehicle. When a valid RF signal is transmitted to the receiver unit, the remote entry controller locks or unlocks the vehicle doors. There are multiple scenarios for which commands sent by valid transmitters for a vehicle system may not be received by corresponding receivers. Situations of RF jamming could be unintended or intended, but may have the same result regardless of the reason for the jamming.